Ed, Edd n Eddy's Zombie Party
by TheRebik
Summary: It's the end of the world as we know it   no not the song  and the Eds have to team up with their counterparts from Superbad and their other friends in this odd and hilarious story...Please Read and Review..THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Zombie Party**

Ed,Edd n' Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci, The Village belongs to M. Night Shyamalan, and everything else I copy belongs to their respectable owners. I wish this was a real movie!

Chapter I

The sun froze in the middle of the sky, it had risen in a blood red wake. Of course, the ground was nothing different, it was stained in blood. The winds blew spatters of blood off the trees after last night. Everything was gone, everything was dead, everything was nothing now. Nothing, not even an evidential passing was led by hopeful survivors, nobody was around.

Alas, it seems observation needs help.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy, the 3 biggest pranksters in all of the small town of Peach Creek, were quickly running from their houses to meet right dab in the middle of cul-de-sac. The solace, the silence, the sound of nothing...riveting off of walls of nothing...to beam to others with nothing. That was the sound of everything, not that there was anything, so therfore there was no sound. Double-D quickly figured that out, Eddy noticed it, and Ed, well, Ed just waited for someone to tell him.

"Hello!" Eddy shouted, breaking the silence and peace. Nothing, not even a wind chime jingled to his call. He tried again, "Anybody there!"

Double-D, resident genius of the group (not to mention the world), looked around to notice nothing at all, even the wind didn't move. He looked over to Eddy, then said, "It appears as though everyone is somewhere else, perhaps vacation."

Eddy, tears swelling up in his eyes as he realized that all his little scamees were gone, looked around and screamed, "Where the hell are you guys!"  
In a comical approach, Eddy opened Ed's mouth and said into his ear, "Where is everyone!", this in return came out of Ed's mouth as a loudspeaker to the entire neighborhood. Ed, after he was done, looked at Eddy and said, "THis is just like page 14 from EVIL TIM: THE MONSTER CLOCK!"  
Eddy and Double-D looked at him with a distrubed look, then to each other. "Whats going on here, sockhead?"  
Double-D, being himself, looked around and then tracked the ground, until he found it. It was a small digit from someone or something's left hand. He slid on his handy plastic gloves and picked it up, quickly dusting it for prints, then opened his laptop computer he pulled out of his pocket.

He placed the print on a program that quickly drummed up the owner and answer. Double-D gasped, he looked over to Ed and Eddy, then he replied, "This left index finger, if my computer isn't lying to me, belongs to," he gulped, then finished, "Rolf, Rolf Uzbeki, our foreign colleague..."

Ed gasped, Eddy barfed, and Double-D dropped the finger to the ground.

Suddenly, as though by call, a loud and eerie sound escaped the mouth of someone who either had a throat problem or was inescapably fucked up. "Show yourself, you masked bush hider of black vengeance!" Ed shouted in his deep voice. Eddy and Double-D were to focused on the bush to pay attention to Ed's mental deficiency. The figure came out, he was wearing a black Gucci suit, smeared in blood, his face was deformed and had blood pouring from both sides of his cheek. "Z-Z-ZOMBIE!" Ed yelled, as the other two gasped and then tried to beat each other back to Ed's house.

They quickly slammed the door shut, locked it, then ran upstairs to the attic, to man the window and keep contact on the dead below. As though an act of hate, the entire street was quickly cluttered up with a few, then a lot, then hundreds of walking and running undead beings. Eddy looked to Double-D, then yelled, "Explain!"

Double-D shrugged, then he noticed the calender, he took it down and said, "This is the reason, as many have guessed, this day is December 22, 2012, the day after the END."

Eddy looked at him and asked, "You don't actually believe that do you?"  
Double-D shook his head, then replied, "But, you look outside and you start to wonder."

Ed nodded, looking out the window, then was face to face with an undead zombie. "Ahhhh!" he screamed, Eddy quickly ran over to the wall and grabbed the 10-Gauge shotgun from Ed's father's gun case.

BANG!  
Eddy blew a shell into the zombie, blowing his guts and flesh to rain down to the others below.

Double-D, noticing many more undead climb on the roof and then one broke through the window. "Run!" Ed yelled.

The three of them started running, they ran until they tripped over the stairs and rolled all the way down to the basement. When they finally arrived, Eddy stood up, popping his back into place. "That fucking hurt, Ed!"

Eddy whined, Ed smiled and Double-D replied, "No time Eddy, we got a severe problem ahead of us, we can't stay here forever."

Ed, to beg a differ, lifted up his bed and showed them a collage of molded sandwiches, roasted chickens, and fly a la mode on his floor. "Dinner anyone?"  
Eddy and Double-D dry heaved to throw up, then barricaded the door and window with whatever they could. Eddy then said, "I grabbed a few pistols while in the gun case, oh and here Double-D," he reached into his pants and painfully pulled out a winchester rifle. Double-D took it with the tips of his fingers and replied, "Thank you Eddy, uh...where did you..."

Eddy got nose to nose with Double-D, then replied, "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to..."

Double-D gulped and looked around the room.

"Well, what now Eddward?" Ed asked, in a scared-yet-happy tone.

Double-D then replied, "Hmm, I got it, we can take Eddy's brother's car and drvie to this place I know..."

Eddy rolled his eyes, then asked, "And where is it, even if we could get out of this fucking place?"  
Double-D, unappreciative of sarcasm, looked at him and replied, "Its 40 miles...in the woods."  
Eddy spat out the water he had drank from his bottle, then asked, "Damn, whats it called?"  
Double-D shook his head, then said, "It doesn't have a name, the owner is a man who used to teach me when I went to college, back when I was 14."

Eddy and Ed rolled their eyes, sure Ed was still in Kindergarten and Eddy was a dropout, but whose comparing?

Double-D went on, "Everyone there are still in the 1800's you see, they don't know about guns, bombs, electricity, even big towns and cities..."

Eddy butted in, "Then how in the hell is that going to help us?"  
Double-D was about to explain, when the door suddenly opened and Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny, Plank (if you count him), Kevin, and Nazz stood there.

"Don't you dorks think your going anywhere without us, safety is a top priority!" Kevin said, in his usual I-have-a-small-penis-and-want-to-compensate-for-it tone of voice. Nazz nodded and added, "We all have to stick together, like, this is bad...ya know and if we don't..then...you know and if they kill us all...they'll like you know...!"  
The Eds all shuddered from her beauty, but gulped from her lack of sense or knowledge. Jimmy and Sarah, being the usual children, were crying for safety and Jonny and his wood...were pleading as well.

Eddy then said, "Alright, you all can come, for 50 cents each!"

They all gasped, even Double-D, but then mutteringly paid in full.

"Eddy, whats wrong with you...?" Double-D asked, bitterly.

Eddy, jingling a jar of money, greedily smiled and replied, "Nothing, I'm going to milk this for as much as I can."

Ed jumped up and replied, "I love milk, wheres it at?"  
Eddy, after jumping up and slapping Ed on the head, quickly replied, "Come on everyone, to the garage!"  
They all made their way to the garage, finding Eddy's Bro's Car and a trailer next to it. Double-D looked at them, then said, "Please, get on the trailer, stay alert, keep all of your hands and arms inside, if anyone is bitten, please push him/her out to the rest of the zombies, thank you."  
They laughed, then got on the trailer, savoring the funny part of what seemed like a death threat. Eddy got in the driver's seat, Double-D in the passengers, and Ed in the back. They started the car, then with rather no grace, drove right through the door of the garage and into the zombies.

The trailer swung around, slamming into zombies and cut a few of them in half or to undeath. Jonny swung Plank into a fe w of them, knocking the zombies off and into the road. Everyone was screaming, Kevin was doing his best to protect Nazz, but was really scared himself. Suddenly, Rolf, now a grey and bloody being, appeared and took a snap at Kevin. But, instead he bit into Plank, yanking yet another lump of wood from him, Jonny freaked.

Eddy kept driving, until suddenly he noticed them; Evan, Seth and Fogell ran up the street, being chased by several adult zombies. "Stop, stop whoever the fuck you are!" Seth shouted as Eddy quickly stopped, allowing the zombies to come closer. Seth, Evan and Fogell quickly jumped into the car and Eddy hit the gas, running over the other zombies. Double-D smiled and greeted, "Salutations, my name Eddward, call me Double-D."

The three boys, one was tall and wore a jacket, another was buzz-cut and looked odd, and the leader was short, fat, and had big hair, he replied, "I'm Seth, this is Evan and the other guy is Fagell."

Fogell, rolling his eyes, replied, "But you can call me McLovin!"  
Ed, raising up replied, "Howdy, I'm Ed, but you can call me Ed!"  
Eddy looked back, and as the same time as Seth, both replied, "Shut you, you dumb fuck!"

Double-D noticed this, how they all three had odd similarities to each other. He looked at Evan, then asked, "Problem Evan, penny for your thoughts."

Evan, looked over to him, then replied, "Nothing, its just...tonight was my night with Becca...just us...now these Zombies fucked it up."

Eddy laughed and replied, "Ah hell, this Becca sounds like a real bitch!"  
Seth nodded and replied, "Good point of view there Eddy."

Ed noticed the three of them were carrying bags, "Whats in those?"  
Fogell lifted up a bottle of alcohol, "This was for the party tonight."

Ed, smiling, picked up a Dawn bleach bottle and said, "Hmm, sounds good." he quickly downed the entire container of whatever it was. Seth, suddenly pissed, then said, "Ed! Damnit, that was gonna get me laid!"  
Double-D rolled his eyes, then yelled, "Zombie!:  
The zombies, upset at being forgotten for the last 2 paragraphs, jumped at the car and attempted to smash the windshield.

Seth picked up Eddy's shotgun and blew 3 of them away. Evan cringed, as did Double-D, but both recovered quickly and asked, "Seth, what the hell?"  
They noticed each other, in an odd way, it was an alternate Eds...

Eddy quickly made it across the wire bridge of the river and then shot the wires, making the bridge collapse into the water. Putting the gun down, now that the zombies were nowhere to be found, he said, "Boy, glad we didn't panic, lets see whose left."

He looked up, noticing Jonny and Plank...everyone else was gone. Eddy slowly sat back in the seat, then replied, "Its worse then I thought..."

Double-D nodded, then said, "We can't give up Eddy, we have to get to the Village."

Eddy nodded, he then started up the car, only to realize they were out of gas.

"What else can go wrong?" Eddy shouted, as a bolt of lightning struck him and zapped his head. Double-D looked at him and replied, 'You asked."

They all got out, Jonny and Plank were shaken up, but now they were ready. As they began to walk, they noticed something odd. A little rabbit was running towards his hole, he was earing a suit and had a large golden pocketwatch. Ed yelled, "Allergic Eddy!"  
Seth yelled, "I hate fucking rabbits!"

The rabbit looked at him and yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!"

Eddy, pumped the shotgun, then said, "Not anymore, bitch!"

BOOM!

The rabbit was blown apart by the shotgun, as Eddy and Seth quickly dove for its wallet.

"He always like that?" Evan asked Double-D, who replied, "Its gotten worse with age."  
Fogell and Ed, drinking all the alcohol in the bottles and sacks, were quickly leaning on the drunken side of things. As though it wasn't bad enough, the sun was beginning to set and everything was getting dark. Eddy looked up, Seth said, "Why the fuck is the day gone?"  
Double-D expalined, "Well, everything is different in this new year and this new era of all mankind as we now must explore a large amount of what lies in the deepest areas of all that we previously had no knowledge of before hand and still to this day may never fully understand what has happened or why these zombies have attacked us or why any of this will continue in the surest efforts of time and what have you...gentlemen?"  
Everyone was already 20 yards away walking towards the forest.

Double-D looked at his reflection in the river and asked, "Why do I even try?"  
They made their way towards the small path of rocks towards this Village place. As they walked, they slowly began to notice someone was watching them from the trees... Could it have been a zombie?

A Demon?

A Creature of whose name we do not speak of?

Suddenly, the trees moved aside and two figures appeared there. One was a tall man, in pants, shirt and jacket with a cowboy hat and the next was a boy, about Evan and Seth's age. "Who are you two?" Seth asked.

"Names' Tallahasee and this is Columbus, we're on a quest to find the Twinkies." the man spoke, a bit of a southern drawl to his words. Columbus looked at them, "Yeah, he's right, seriously."

Eddy nodded, "Alright, if you two wanna join up and find those twinkies, then just stay with us and we'll make it through here and.."

Orlando butted in and said, "Sounds good boy, we accept."

"Good, my name is Eddy, this is Seth, that's Evan, over there is Double-D, and those idiots in the back are Fagell and Ed."  
Tallahasee nodded, then said, "Nice names, where ya'll from?"  
Double-D then said, "Peach Creek..."  
Columbus, looking confused, then replied, "Your all from Peach Creek?"  
Eddy, looking around then replied, "Yeah, where'd you think you were at?"  
Tallahasee then replied, "This ain't Peach Creek, welcome to Zombieland, the biggest place for death and guts you could go..."

Ed and Fogell looked over, then said, "Wher-ats that?"  
Orland, pretending he couldn't hear them, asked, "Where ya'll heading?"  
Double-D then said, "The village, its only another-God knows how long-from here, not far."  
Tallahasee, loading his weapon, then replied, "Well boy, we'll get there, one way or another!"  
Columbus nodded, "You better believe it."

Double-D smiled and said, "Welcome to the...uh..."

Evan whispered in his ear, "Oh yeah, the Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Zombie Party."

Tallahasee nodded, then said, "Better get a move on."

Eddy and Seth started moving again, Tallahasee and Columbus behind them, Evan and Eddy behind them, Jonny and Plank behind them, and Ed and Fogell, sputteringly behind them. Columbus started telling them the rules of survival...

Well, thats it for now, what awaits our intrepid and clueless heroes in the next God knows how many chapters. Read it, Review it, Flame it, Love it, Please give me something...my first FEW PIECES!


	2. Chapter 2

"Twinkie, twinkie, twinkie…" came an ominous voice in the the darkness of the large forest, it shook off the trees and made everything feel cold and fearful. Suddenly, a squeaky, effiminate voice replied, "Mr. Tallahasee, perhaps you didn't realize, but twinkie's only cause rot and decay to your teeth and-"

Tallahasee then said, "You know, I've never hit a girl before, but your beginning to make it easier for me to lose my manners."

Double-D looked at him and slowly moved to the back of Edd, he got to his ear and whispered, "Eddy, I fear that our new friends, may in fact, not be as friendly and loyal as the ones we met on our way to this spot..."

Edd looked around and then said, "Your makin' fun of me aren't ya?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Evan asked. Eddy looked at Columbus and then to Evan and asked, "Hey Evan, why do you look like Columbus?" 

Everybody paused, earning groans of pain and pissing-off from Tallahasee, but they needed rest and it was gonna be a while before they reached THE VILLAGE. Yeah.

Evan sheepishly replied, "I don't look like Columbus, his hair is curly and his nose is bigger."

Double-D, lifting up his portable laptop to Wikipedia, then replied, "Evan, your name isn't Evan at all...it's Michael!"

Evan looked at him and said, "What?" 

"And Columbus, your real name is Jesse. And, oh, your both Jewish!" Double-D replied, smiling with a gap in his teeth. Seth looked at him and said, "Haha, do you give good head with that hole in your teeth?"

Everybody laughed, as Double-D shined bright red, and ducked down his head. Suddenly, Fogell came up, drunker than fuck, and replied, "No offense Double-Douchebag, but Wikipedia is accessed by anybody, its all lies and fake shit...only 45% of all information is actually right. Sorry."

Suddenly, the laptop got crushed to the ground and smashed into pieces. Double-D looked up to see Tallahasee with a gruff look on his face. Seth and Eddy then stepped up to the tall hillbilly, "What the fuck was that about, huh cowboy?" Seth asked. Eddy then said, "That computer costs a lot of money, and you don't look like you could afford a pound of fudge."

Suddenly, Double-D stopped them, "Guys, that felt great."

Evan looked at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Double-D looked over to a table of small wood carvings and antiques. He then pulled out a bat from his pocket and smashed the carvings into pieces. "YAY!" Ed yelled as he ripped the trees out of the ground and threw them into the sky. Fogell looked around and then poured the alcohol into the gopher holes, as one gopher came up, with a drunk look on his face, "Yesssss, ssssiiiiirrrrreeeee, I'll be digggiiinnnng tunnnelllls alllll nigggtttt!" he then fell into the hole. Tallahasee then started shooting the evil zombie midgets in the bushes. As Seth and Eddy pushed each other around and tackles Evan. At which point Columbus looks to YOU and said, "Which brings me to Rule 32: Enjoy the Little Things."

A few yards away, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver saw the survivors go crazy, Mr. Beaver looked at his wife, "See, I told you da real world was crazy, I'm going home!"

"Well find, you go home, I'm going to say hi!" and with a humph, Mrs. Beaver was on her way to see them. Dodging a battle axe and a rock, she then yelled, "Stop!"  
Everybody paused, wide eyed, as the beaver was talking...to them.

"I'm Mrs. Beaver, I come from The-"  
"Village?" Double-D asked, dropping the bat on Ed's head. "What?" Mrs. Beaver asked, as Double-D then asked, "Where's the village at, dear woodland creature?"  
"Well, Narnia is in that wardrobe closet over there..." she pointed to the wardrobe in the distance. Double-D then said, "That makes little sense, but I didn't write this story..."

As they all walked towards the wardrobe, Tallahassee then said, "I have a claustrophobia problem, seeing as how theirs like 7 guys and 1 girl in the closet along with a gerbil. I'm kinda scared ya'll."

Suddenly, TheRebik came up from behind a tree, "Tallahassee, get in the fucking closet!"

Tallahassee jumped and got into the closet, he was actually scared of the author himself. "You guys, and beaver, have to save the world from the zombies! I need you all to help everybody find their way. Enjoy the village. Just remember, shit happens. But that is how the world was made. Please, enjoy life and remember, things can go wrong with the snap of your fingers."

Double-D held out his hand, "Mr. TheRebik, you need to come with us, it's not safe out here."

"You go, I'll stay!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut, he then locked it and wiped his hands. "Yes, I've got nothing to worry about."

BOO! a zombie approached TheRebik, who turned to run, hit the wardrobe and was in turn, crushed and squished into the ground by the heavy closet.

Meanwhile, the group was now in the large and unknown land known as Narnia!

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N Hoped you enjoyed it, review it please...your welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III!

The rag-tag team of weirdos were stepping out of the wardrobe and looking around the place. It was sunny, bright and full of...talking animals!

Double-D lookd at Eddy, "Eddy, this is the place I was going to tell you about!"

"Where the hell are we?"

Mrs. Beaver looked at him and said, "Welcome to our land; it was once known as Narnia, but this Queen of Farts took it over and now we call it: Thunderland.

Suddenly, with no warning, a man appeared next to them; his wild orange hair was pulled out on the sides of his large purple top hat. He had a pale face and multi-colored suit. He then said, "Allow me to introduce myself...I am-"

"Willy Wonka!" Tallahassee screamed, wildly, as the team began to nod and say, "Yeah, I seen him, He's cool. Awesome. Yee-how. Gravy!"

Ed then said, "Wait, uh, he looks like that guy from Pirates of the Crabs in Bean."

"Jack Swan," Eddy corrected Ed, who was then corrected by Double-D, "Actually Eddy, it's Jack Sparrow."

"Somebody call me?" came a pirate who was almost identical to the famed pirate of young-adult's fiction. They all gasped, as the pirate smiled, "Scarrows the name, Jack Scarrow."

All too soon, the man in the top hat then said, "I'm afriad there's been a mistake here-"

Seth then said, "Shut the fuck up Willy, go such on an everlasting gob."

"Gobstopper," Double-D corrected. "Shut the fuck up dickmouth!" Seth screamed. Eddy then said, "Alright, seriously, you all have got to stop. Willy, Jack, you guys are coming with us. Got it!"

Mrs. Beaver then said, "Follow me, we'll take you to the village."

The new additions made their way in line, Double-D then said, "I'm scared Eddy."

Eddy yawned and said, "Just do as TheRebik wants and we'll be okay."

"I spose so."

Suddenly, the village came before their eyes. It was like a puritan village and they were tenderfoots here. It was going to be crazy to find any way out of this, but Double=D knew what they had to do. And so, they started walking into the new place.


End file.
